youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Semp
Joseph (born: ), better known online as Semp, Garcia72k and formerly Semptin, iiGrand and Grandz, is an American comedic YouTuber. He had originally gained success due to his video ranting about Greenlegocats123 and making a video on how to get terminated on Roblox. He was also notable for his comedic Roblox gameplays and parodying 'Free Robux' videos. History Semp originally started YouTube in August, 2014, under the pseudonym iiGrand xD, which he quickly changed to 'iiGrand'. He had gained success for his comedic text to speech videos on Roblox and Roblox games. He also gained major growth for making a series called Roblox Comments In a Nutshell, which is where he reads roblox comments from games using text to speech and replies to them with a roast or a meme. He then made Free Robux 'Parody' videos which became his most popular video(s). At 25,000 subscribers, he changed his name from 'iiGrand' to 'Grandz'. He had then started making comedic Roblox gameplays with his friends. He had reached over 42,000 subscribers at the time. His channel would be hacked and deleted. He would make a new account called Semptin (later changed to semp). In late December, 2018 he upload NSFW content and deleted his channel and all social medias. He made a new channel named garcia72k. Later, he revealed that garcia72k was him playing character. Only 2 weeks after announcing this, he decided to forever quit making videos. Hacked and Deleted The Grandz YouTube channel was hacked and deleted on the night of October 3, 2018. People had believed it could have been an exposed Omegle pedophile named 'Zafar Shan', because he was exposed by Semp (Grandz at the time) and was put on YouTube approximately a week before the channel got deleted. However, it was wrong. It was Semp's former friend known as Ericizio. It wasn't Eric directly, Ericizio had a hacker friend who Eric told him to hack Grandz a few weeks before it took place. There had been multiple videos talking about what had happened, mainly from ItsBrey and Martistic. Another YouTuber, known as Camx, re-uploaded some of Semp's videos as Grandz. New Channel Semp created a new channel, called Semptin, but he quickly changed it to Semp later. He had made his first video on Semp announcing that he will no longer do Roblox content, but more commentary and real life videos. However, about a month after the channel creation, he decided he would return to Roblox content. Controversy Greenlegocats123 rant video In April, 2018, Semp uploaded a video to his YouTube channel exposing a Roblox YouTuber Greenlegocats123. It quickly became Semp's most popular video to his channel before his later video, "How to get terminated on Roblox". The video had both good and bad reputation. Many viewers did agree with the points Semp has made against Greenlegocats, but many others were against Semp for using the exact same points and the same line as Epikrika's Greenlegocats ranthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5dBFZtBDVQ, which was uploaded 3 months before Semp's. Though Epikrika did support Semp's video on Greenlegocats123. Greenlegocats123 did respond to the video saying that Semp made valid points, but some were not. Greenlegocats123 did not make a response video and had still continued with his normal content to his channel. Panic Station Discord Drama After Garcia72k came back as semp, he publicly mocked depressed people on Panic Station's discord server on 3 different videos, the first one is mocking the messages in a serious venting channel, the second one is responding to all the hate, and the third one is a fake apology on april fool's day. Channel Vandalism In the early mornings of December 30, 2018, a video on Semp's channel was uploaded and the title was named 'porn.' and showed an NSFW image. The video was quickly taken down in around 5 minutes for nudity and sexual content. Straight after the video was taken down, Semp's videos that were posted were deleted entirely. Another was posted and showed an image of a couple having sex, and was taken down 3 minutes after it's upload. And a third one was uploaded and said 'im fucking up my channel on purpose because i give 0 fucks lmao.' and showed NSFW images yet again. However, the video was up for about 20 minutes and wasn't deleted by YouTube, it was deleted from semp himself. The fans remained conflicted because they thought a hacker might have gotten into Semp's account to abuse it. However, that is not the case. Semp mentioned on Twitter that he is doing it himself. His fans then went against him for his actions. Though he does make pornography and sexual jokes, he had taken it to another level to the point where Semp is now purposely taking his YouTube career away and doing things is not legally allowed to do so due to the fact he is a minor. Semp lost 100 subscribers during the sexual images were public on the Semp channel and many of his fans argued with Semp on his discord server and his Twitter account and made jokes about Semp pulling another Etika, though Etika's termination breakdown was not on purpose. One of Semp's friends ItsBrey showed a message from semp saying since I'm getting myself terminated, "guess im committing itsbrey". Semp deleted his channel to prevent termination. Additionally, Semp deleted his second channel, humanityisbad, his Twitter account, his Instagram account, and his discord server. Re: New Channel After deletion, he has made a new channel called garcia72k''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxpOQhBR16K5RAh8KmdSR_w, his first music video is called ''Lean God, containing a photo about him drinking juice and wearing a gold chain, black shirt, and a black suit-like cloth that looks like what a detective wears at the point where he said: "Your son has a severe case of CowCow". Returning to Semp On March 22, 2019, Semp decided to return his previous pseudonym Semp because he "can't play a character like that for the rest of his life". Semp claimed his 'Garcia72k' character was entirely fake and decided not to do it anymore. Semp changed his new channel name from Garcia72k to Semp again. Semp claims he will still upload music and random videos "whenever he feels like it". References This page was created on October 8, 2018 by CornStar972. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Users that joined in 2014